Twilight Wiki
'Twilight Book' Bella Swan moves in with her dad in to a small,wet town called Forks. At her new school a lot of guys show interest in her, except this one guy called Edward Cullen. Edward is in a family of vampires (as later discovered by Bella). Bella and Edward have a few staring contests across the lunch hall and they end up sat next to each other in Biology. Then Edward disappears for a few days. When he returns he is perfectly lovely to Bella and they even begin to have lunch together. One day Edward saves Bella's life by crossing the school parking lot and stopping a skidding van from crushing her. She begins to ask him lots of questions. Until one day he stops making up excuses and tells her that he is a vampire, after leaving her guessing for what is presumed to be months One day Edward takes Bella hiking to a sunny meadow and shows her himself in the sunlight, where he sparkles, then runs her back to her truck at super speed. He then kisses her and she totally over reacts. They go and meet his family, who seem to have slight emotional problems, as well as being vampires they moan about how dangerous it is for Bella to be there until she leaves. Bella introduces Edward to her father as they go out to play baseball in a thunderstorm with Edward's family. At the game, three vampires turn up and ask to play. They smell Bella, who is of course a human, and one of the vamps, James, decides to hunt her, with the help of his girlfriend (?), Victoria. Her and Edward split up after saying a loving goodbye and Bella heads to Phoenix, her old home. Her and two vampires, one of whom can read the future stay in a hotel and get lots of room service.Edward decides that he wants to come and get Bella, so that they can go away somewhere. Then James calls her and blackmails her so that she will come to her old ballet studio. He threatens to kill her mother. The two vamps taking care of Bella and Bella go to the airport, to meet Edward, but she sneaks off to go and meet James. At the dance studio, James shows her that he doesn't actually have Bella's mother, before recording himself breaking her legs, so that she cannot escape him. He bites her hand. Then Edward & Family burst in, attack and kill James, before noticing that Bella has been bitten and will soon turn into a vampire. For no apparent reason, Edward does not want this to happen, so sucks the venom out of her blood. He struggles to stop feeding once he has started. Bella blacks out. She wakes up in a hospital with Edward sitting next to her. The Family made up the story that she fell through a window, (which in my opinion makes no sense at all) and everyone believes it. Edward tells Bella that he wants to leave, but Bella has a title hissy fit, so he promises to stay. Bella and Edward go to Prom together. Bella questions Edward about why he didn't want her to become a vampire. They end the book and film dancing. LLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Category:Browse